The Exercise-Adrenaline Rush
by basketcse
Summary: Ranger is away and Stephanie and Lester play. This misadventure was plucked from "Wind" and turned into a longer double story with two opposite endings. It's very naughty and fun with a little angst. The Exercise-Fallout has been posted. They are almost identicle through chap 4. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

These are not my characters. They belong to the author Janet Evanovich and thank you for letting us borrow them and run with our fantasies.

Anthem- Nickelback's _S.E.X._ and _Something in your Mouth Definitely_

I got a little, okay, a lot off track with Steph and Lester while writing "Wind". You'll recognize a scene from "Wind" that started this little game. I cut it and the result was this dirty ditty that turned into a bigger story and then a bigger story. I have written two polar opposite scenarios and endings for the same story. The stories are almost identical through Chapter four and then they go two different directions. The second story is called Exercise-Fallout. Give a vote on your favorite later!

These are about Stephanie and her struggles with love and her moral Burg girl upbringing. Yummy Lester. He and Ranger are what romance novels and fantasies are made of. Enjoy.

Thanks to Mandyh my beta for all the help and patience with my questions!

Warning-Smutty smut smut Alert. This is a dirty ditty be warned!

**The Exercise-The Fallout**

**Chapter 1**

Joe and I had been permanently broken up for two months. When he put his foot down and demanded that I marry him or else, I chose the "or else" and sadly closed a large chapter in my life. My heart had not really been in the relationship for a long time. Finally saying the words I needed to say was like a weight off of me. I felt like I had a new freedom to explore other possibilities in my life without guilt. I didn't want marriage right now and I definitely didn't want the Burg life. I was sure of that.

Ranger, the other guy in my life that didn't do relationships anyway, had now been gone for longer than Morelli and I had been over. It had gone from raining too much of a good thing to nothing at all. I felt a long dry spell coming on.

I was currently lonely and horny and had already gone through two shower massagers. This was the pathetic life I was pondering while I listened to Rex running on his little wheel. That's the way I felt sometimes; like I was running and not really getting anywhere, just riding the never ending damn wheel. "You go Rex," I sighed.

I dressed, grabbed my coffee go mug and headed to my cubby at Rangeman. This was my current part time job. It kept me paying rent while my pervy cousin Vinnie's new bonds office was getting re-built and up and going again. Business was really slow right now. I had finished my morning searches and it was almost lunch time. Lester came up behind me and bent his head down in front of mine. "Shorty's or Pino's?" "Ummm"…He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the elevator. He pulled me into him and kissed me. When the tongue started, I pushed him away. "You're such a horny toad Santos!"

"I aim to please gorgeous. We'll go to Shorty's today. It's half price meatball sub day."

"Yum." We were eating our subs and I had evidently gotten tomato sauce on my bottom lip. Lester gave me the come here finger and I leaned close to him. He took his tongue and licked my lower lip slowly ending with an "ummm." I closed my eyes. I was so hot I was ready to explode. I looked into his bright eyes.

"Would you like to go dancing tonight gorgeous?" He smiled.

"Yes, I think I would."

He grinned. "I'll pick you up at your apartment at 2000 hours."

"Oh brother," I mumbled. He pinched me playfully and we tipped the waitress and left Shorty's.

I was deciding which pair of FMPs to wear and expecting Lester any minute now when the doorbell rang. I checked the peephole and holy shit! I swung the door open and perused him from the bottom of his knee high leather boots slowly to the top of his head and all the way back down again and I think I may have licked my lips and swallowed.

He grinned, "Gorgeous if you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to carry you off to your bedroom and satisfy that lusty look in your eyes."

"Jeez, I'm sorry Les, but you look hot! I'm used to you in cargos and jeans and sweats."

His silky dark brown hair was below his ears and wavy. He had it tucked behind his ears and he had diamond studs in those ears. They matched the mischievous glint in his eyes and made his pearly whites even brighter. He had on a black muscle shirt with a skull on it and incredibly tight leather pants with studs down the sides tucked into his leather boots. Lordy, the way those leather pants looked stretched against that generous package.

I shook myself. "Come in here and help me with my shoe choice."

He walked in my room and looked in my closet.

"I see the ones I want you to wear. Sit on the bed."

He picked up a pair of black 4-inch lace up peep toe FMPs.

He got down on one knee and looked in my eyes then slowly picked up my leg behind the knee and rubbed his thumb there for few seconds and moved it across and slowly slid his hand all the way down my calf and he caressed my foot. I closed my eyes and sucked in my breath. That simple gesture was so erotic my panties were smoking under my skirt from the heat. He put the shoe on and slowly laced it and picked up the other leg and began that same erotic slide all the time looking in my eyes with a small grin lingering at the corners of his mouth.

"I love your expressive blue eyes gorgeous. You hide nothing in those baby blues. I could lose myself in those eyes." He finished lacing the other shoe and took my hand. "I'm ready for some dancing, you?" He winked at me.

I had inherited a new Porsche from Ranger due to my latest car debacle. Lester got in the driver's seat and grinned at me. Whoa, was he sexy. He blended into the leather seats like a glove.

We got to the club and Lester paid the parking attendant and crossed to my side of the car, opened the door, and grabbed my hand. He tipped the door attendant and led me to the bar. "What's your pleasure gorgeous?"

"Umm, Mojito," I said. He smiled and he put his arm around me.

We downed a drink and he pulled me to the dance floor. Nickelback's _Something in Your Mouth_ was playing

Lester walked behind me and rubbed against my backside then put his hand around my waist and began to sway his hips pulling mine with him. Then he began to grind to the song and I closed my eyes and met his grinds. He put his other arm around my shoulder and neck. He whispered in my ear, "Mmm…naughty, so sexy." I was lost in the sensations he was creating in me. His smell together with the smell and feel of that leather was intoxicating.

Then Evanescence's _Going Under_ began to play and he held me in place and put his cheek against mine and began that rhythmic sway again slowly moving his hands down my sides and back up. When he headed down my front to the promised land, I smacked his hand. He just gave me a sexy grin and turned me around and put his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I felt like I was going to combust from his intensity. He put his lips against my neck and just breathed into my skin.

Wow. I closed my eyes thinking about all the dirty things I'd like to do with this sexy man. If I jumped him and rode him like Zorro he could probably make all my current worries go away for a little while. I sighed. He seemed to sense my tension and pulled me closer. "Mmmm, you smell good beautiful," and he ran his hand down to my ass and gently moved my hips with his. I moaned.

When I opened my eyes people were staring at us. Girls in the club were looking at me with envy. "Les, let's get another drink."

We had a couple more drinks and danced more. Our moves were fluid and sensual. He was the best dance partner I'd ever had, next to Ranger. I felt a little sad and pushed the thoughts away.

I was feeling a little light headed and Lester kissed me on the cheek and took my hand and led me out of the club. He got the car and put me in the passenger seat. I was relaxed from the drinks and the soft thrum of the engine lulled me into sleep as we headed to my apartment.

I was going to have an orgasm. Oh, it's been so long. "Ohh," I cried out. "Ohhh…" Then my eyes slammed open and I shrieked.

"Lester! Omigod! What just happened?"

"Mutual wet dream gorgeous; multiple orgasms. It was a beautiful thing. You rode my morning wood to the promise land." He beamed.

I peeked under the damp covers. "Lester you're naked! I'm naked and covered in… I'm so embarrassed. I attacked you? How did I get naked Lester?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Right! I guess next, you're going to tell me you didn't look!" All he could do was grin.

"You horny, gorgeous?"

"No, maybe, yes, dammit!"

I grabbed the sheet and started to scramble out of the bed.

"Wait Steph, please." I stopped and lay flat breathing hard. "We didn't have sex. We both had a wet dream. A very good one. Talk to me."

"Lester, I've been really…It's been a while..Oh fuck. I attacked you in your sleep. That about says it all."

He took my hand and kissed it. "Glad I could help with that, horny girl." Big wolf grin.

Then I smacked him hard. "Oww! That hurt."

"Steph wait. We're friends and I adore you. I can help you with this without intercourse; you know penetration, if that's what you want. An orgasm is an orgasm whether by your hand, your shower massager, or my hand. He grinned at me and raised a finger.

"How the hell do you know about my shower massager?"

"It's a super charged model and it looks like you have another new one." He wiggled his finger. "I can do better than you or the shower massager with one finger and my voice."

"What? I'm not talking about this. I'm getting up. I grabbed the sheet and looked back. I groaned. My God, was he one hot naked man. Lighter skinned than Ranger, smaller waist leading up to a perfect eight pack, perfect ass, and perfectly matched...shit he was hung. He was grinning at me with his tousled hair around his ears and his almost golden bedroom eyes smoldering at me. Damn those dimples and those pearly white teeth. I licked my lips and turned and took two steps back to him and stopped. What the hell was I getting ready to do?

"Gorgeous trust me on this. I can take you places you never dreamed just with your imagination. You come to me when you're ready. This won't change our relationship. If you'll trust me, I can teach you some very good things. Do you trust me?" Double eye waggles.

"Of course I trust you, you're one of my best friends but you're a horndog." He winked at me and gave me a wolf grin.

He slowly got out of bed and walked his gorgeous naked body past me to the bathroom. I gushed, mercy, Les. He put Lula's Herbert Horsecock to shame. My hand wanted to reach for his taut ass and attach itself like a flesh eating bacteria. I wanted to bite it.

I shook my head. Jeez, I'm losing it. I gotta' get the poo out of my brain. Is it possible to lose brain cells from terminal horniness?

I grabbed my robe and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lester's POV**

Stephanie latched on to me this morning and rode me like a stud horse. Man, the way she abandons her inhibitions when she lets herself go. What I could teach that woman, damn. She would come to me soon and I would help her. My biggest problem was not falling head over heels for her. God she was beautiful when she climaxed. She doesn't know what her responsive body is capable of, but I can teach her.

When I came out to the kitchen she had put some pastries on the table and pointed to the coffee.

I grabbed a cup and sat down and grinned at her.

"Forget about this morning Lester. That's the best thing for both of us."

"Steph, you don't even know what the best thing for you is yet. Let me know when you're ready. I promise you won't be sorry. Contrary to what you might believe, I really don't kiss and tell." I winked and got up and walked out the door.

I knew she was looking at my ass again and I grinned as I left her apartment.

**Stephanie's POV**

I was back at my job at Rangeman again, fiddling with a paperclip, waiting for a search to finish. How exciting was my life these days? Answer: Not. Bobby Brown had come over to ask me a question and I was half leaning out of my cubby with my chin in my hand watching his fine ass walk away when someone cleared his throat.

I turned to see a large, handsome, half naked physique staring at me and grinning. "Did you see something you like beautiful?"

Dammit, I couldn't help it. I wasn't consuming enough sugar. I licked my lips. "I need more sugar," I mumbled. He leaned down and took my mouth in a big sloppy kiss and swept his tongue across my lips as he released me.

"There you go beautiful." He winked. "Not that kind of sugar Lester!" But I grinned at him and those killer dimples.

"I'm coming over tonight at 1900 hours. Be prepared," Lester said.

"A movie night?" He shook his head no and wolf grinned. "Oh boy!"

I didn't know what to expect but I showered, shaved, and exfoliated and then lotioned just in case. I tried to wax but ended up staggering around yelling and flinging curse words that would make a sailor blush. I was trying to go for the Brazilian, but when I looked down it was more like a crooked beaver tail. Shit, I'm gonna' have to leave this to the pros. I was just worried about getting caught with my thong in a twist. Now I was worried about getting caught without my thong trying to explain a friggin' crooked beaver tail on my doodah. Figuratively speaking that is.

I had just pulled my jeans on when the doorbell rang. I opened the door. He was in leather pants again with a t-shirt half hanging out of his pants. He had on low top leather boots and his pants were not tucked in. He was gorgeous. I think I was suddenly struck by a brain fart; any sane conscious thought flew out my ears and I was just left staring at his crotch.

He took his finger and pulled my chin up to look at his face. "Do you want me to help you? Do you want to learn?" he asked softly. I nodded and shivered at the way he said that. "Lester?"

He took my hand and led me to the bedroom and sat down in my chair.

"To make you more comfortable, change into a skirt then come back here." Oh help me, I did what he said and I did it fast.

When I got back into the room, he motioned for me to come close.

"Do you trust me Steph?" I nodded. "I want you to do everything that I tell you to do and it will be worth it."

"Reach under your skirt and take your panties off slowly." Omigod! His voice had changed. It was lower, seductive and demanding.

I did what he said and stepped out of my thong.

"Give them to me," he said. I handed the thong to him.

"Sit on my lap with your back to me and pull your skirt up to your hips."

My mind was working furiously. I should have been worried about what he was going to do but what I thought was, okay so if I sit my back to his front then he won't see my crooked beaver.

I heard Lester chuckle. "Did you just say something about your crooked beaver?"

"NO! I didn't say anything," I snorted.

"On my lap, Steph." This new Lester gave me the shivers but, oh boy I obeyed. "I want you to spread your legs over my thighs and then lock your feet around my calves." He had not touched me yet. I did everything he said and my body was already humming just at his voice and his sensual commands. I was shaking now.

For the first contact, he leaned his face against mine. He whispered, "Stephanie close your eyes and relax. Start with relaxing your head against mine and then move to your neck and your shoulders and your chest and I want you to keep going until you reach your toes."

I did as he said, one part of my body at a time, and by the time I reached my toes I was limp.

One finger touched the inside of my knee and began soft slow circles up the inside of my leg. I was drenched by the time he got close to my doodah. Then he moved the finger to the other knee and began the upward lazy circles again. By the time he was almost there again my legs were vibrating and I was breathing harder. When I opened my mouth to beg, he said "Shh, wait for it."

He moved the finger to my sensitive lips and circled them very slowly, not touching my swollen nub.

He took the finger and lapped up some of my juices and I nearly came off his lap. He whispered, "Easy, you're almost ready."

Then he touched my nub and I moaned. He didn't move his finger for a minute. My imagination was going crazy, he had barely touched me and I felt an orgasm coming; a big orgasm.

Then he gently put pressure against me, "Come for me now." I exploded and gasped and he slowly rubbed me until my spasms stopped and I went limp against him.

Lester unwrapped my legs, put my knees together, and pulled me sideways on his lap. Then, in typical Lester style, he took that finger he had just pleasured me with and stuck it in his mouth and sucked on it. He grinned and said, "Yum!"

I looked at his face. "How did you do that? Who is that other guy? Where did you learn that? When I picture you with women, I picture you holding a woman over a car in a parking lot going at it doggie style. Not that!"

He beamed, "Oh, I do that too. Basically, I like to fuck and I like women. I learned how to pleasure myself and my partners from the best. I know every erogenous zone in the male and female body and I know how to use them. You can have an orgasm from simply using your imagination. I stimulated you through mostly your mind and my voice. Did I do good?"

"Jeez Les, I gotta' say I've never had an experience like that. I never felt you get…aroused. How did you do that?"

"Control. Believe it or not gorgeous I've got some. I can help you any time and there is variety to that technique."

"I guess I should say thank you then. You know this is not normal Les and if anyone knew…"

"Stephanie, what exactly is normal? You think that two people that care about one another can't satisfy each other? You loved two men at one time, right? That's not normal to some people. I talk the talk with the guys, but I never kiss and tell Steph. They don't know this side of me. How can you have a trusting relationship with that attitude? The rewards come with absolute trust. My friendship comes with benefits," he winked.

I winced. "I'm sorry. I guess you're right. I do trust you. Thank you for tonight."

"Thank you for letting me. You feel good, like silk. I enjoyed myself. I don't want you to feel guilty. I love you and if Ranger continues to fuck up I'm going to be throwing my whole pleasure arsenal at you until you're mine." Then he handed me my thong.

"Oh Boy!" Then I felt him getting hard. "I thought you could control that?"

"I'm done. I just needed to control it through that exercise," he wiggled his finger.

I put my hands on his face and kissed him. "Are we going to hurt our friendship? I don't want to lose anyone else I care about." Tears started trickling down my face.

He hugged me. "Don't cry Steph. We'll just take this one step and one day at a time. There is a lot that we can give each other. No shame ever."

**Lester's POV**

My God! I'm the master of control when it comes to the bedroom and handling a woman. I can get a woman to do anything I ask and that is a fact. This encounter almost broke me.

I knew she would come to me. I know Steph. She wears her thoughts and her feelings on her face and in her eyes. She gave herself into my care with abandon. She gave in to her pleasure with abandon. The sounds she makes, the feel of her like silk, how wet she had become for me. I was barely able to control my arousal. I wanted to take her to the bed and fuck her for real. I wanted to drink her juices and sink my cock in her and lose myself in her.

Damn, if I didn't control it I would be in love with her. Although I assured her that we would be okay, I wasn't sure of myself anymore. I wanted her to be mine. Do I selfishly take what she gives right now and accept what happens? My plans could be ruined if I didn't focus.

I took her face in my hands and gently kissed her sweet lips.

"See you tomorrow Steph." I got up and walked out the door.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Stephanie's POV**

I watched him walk out the door. What the hell just happened here? This was so not the Lester I thought I knew. He was in control and seductive and so sexy. The thought that comes to my mind is _hell yes,_ Steph wants to play. That was freaking incredible!

I haven't been this excited in forever. Wow!

The next morning I got up with a grin on my face feeling like I needed more excitement today. I decided to go to Vinnie's bonds office and stopped to get the girls a coffee cake.

"Hey chicks, what's going on around here?"

Connie and Lula looked at me. "Where have you been girl?" Connie asked.

Lula said, "Skinny white bitch. Where are you hidin? Batman's crib?"

"Nope, my boring crib. I'm just working in my little cubicle at Rangeman and Ranger's still in the friggin' wind somewhere.

I've been out dancing with Lester one time but that's about all."

Lula said, "That other fine lookin' Cuban God? Woof! Don't hold out, spill! Tongue?"

"Nice, Gene Simmons nice."

"Shit!"

"Penis?"

"Herbert Horsecock nice."

"Holy shit!"

"He can dance?"

"Can sizzle the panties off a dance partner."

"Shit Fire!"

Both mouths were hanging open. "Girl? Mmm..mm..mm," Lula mumbled.

"Got anything good Connie? I need some excitement."

"Sounds like you gettin' enough, girl. But, maybe I got somethin'.

Here you go, Clyde Platt. New FTA; robbery didn't go off just right. Got the shit beat out of him. He thought he was robbing a bingo hall full of senior citizens. Turns out they were holding a bikers meeting that night." We all busted out laughing.

I took it. "I'm gone girls." I winked at them.

I headed off to Platt's address. I got out of the car and knocked on the door. I knocked again and no answer. I started to walk away when the curtain moved like somebody was peeping out.

Evidently he's suspicious, but I'm smarter than the average bear. I tiptoed around to the back of the house and tried the back door. Locked. I checked a window. Locked. I checked another window. Bingo. I raised it, hopped up, and wiggled through. I was in the laundry room. With stun gun in hand, I tip toed out of the room into the living room. Like a tough guy I said, "Clyde Platt come out. I'm Stephanie Plum. You missed your court date and you're coming with me to be re-bonded right now." A couple of minutes went by. Nothing.

I tiptoed down the hallway and had just passed the hall closet when HOLY SHIT! The biggest fucking snake on the planet started slithering out of one of the rooms toward me. I was in shock and frozen in place for about a minute. That snake's body was still slithering out that door. I ran to the hall closet, opened it, jumped in, and slammed the door.

Shit, shit, shit! Now what do I do? I don't have Ranger rescue available right now and I'm not friggin' calling Morelli. I dialed Lester. "Hey gorgeous, how come you're not in the office today?"

I whispered, "Because I'm trapped in a hall closet in a skip's house."

"Are you in danger Steph?"

"Yeah! There is a fucking snake the length of a football field on the other side of this door and he wants to eat me for lunch."

"That's funny. I was just thinking the same thing myself." I heard the damn humor in his voice.

"Lester! Dammit! Are you going to help me or not?"

"Gotcha' on GPS, be there in a few."

About twenty minutes later I heard a rustling, grunting, and doors slamming. Then someone started to yell and there was a thud and shuffling and then the door opened to the closet and Lester came in and shut the door.

"Aww shit! You lost the battle and now we're both stuck in here? Okay I'll call Tank," I said.

I started to dial my phone and he reached out and grabbed it and turned it off. It was pitch black and I was grabbing out for his hand and accidently touched his massive erection. "What the hell, Lester? We have to get out of here. Turn that off. I'm not doing any snake wrangling." He chuckled.

He said calmly, "There is no danger on the other side of the door and Platt is also subdued and sleeping."

"What? Then let's go."

"No. This is the perfect time for another lesson. This one was going to come a lot later than this but, it's the best fucking opportunity. So, we are going to skip ahead a little. Do you trust me Steph?"

"Uh, yes but I'm confused."

That voice, "Take off your clothes. Everything now."

"Uh Les?"

"Now Stephanie."

"Alright don't get huffy." I felt uncomfortable but it was dark. I took off my t-shirt, bra, boots, jeans, and panties. I left the socks. I figured he couldn't see them anyway. Why waste the time and energy.

Here I was naked in a skip's hall closet with a monster snake outside the door somewhere and a little pissant snake outside the door sleeping and another big snake in here. I sighed. My life. Only thing better would for somebody like Eddie, Carl, or Big Dog to show up and catch me standing here butt naked wearing my socks.

I heard Lester chuckle like he could read my mind. Do all Alpha males have friggin' ESP? "You're talking out loud beautiful."

"Dammit."

"Ready?" he asked. "You mentioned lunch and since I'm hungry we're jumping ahead to this lesson. This time I'm only going to use my tongue and your mind."

"Oooh, Goody!"

"Put your arms behind your back and grab your wrists; arms don't come into play here. Spread your legs as wide as you can and lean against the wall. Do the relaxation exercise now."

I did and I was relaxed but my body was already humming. Then he shocked me with a flick of his tongue to my breast. I jumped and sucked in my breath. Then he flicked the other nipple and I started to shiver. I was soaked between my legs and the tension and excitement was building.

I whispered, "More."

"Patience."

"More!" "Behave, Steph."

Then I heard a rustle and he said seductively, "Does your clit need attention beautiful?" He moved to me and ahhhh, he blew on my clit. "Please?" I begged. He waited a beat and then laved my clit once and sucked hard and I exploded and yelled. I was sliding down the wall when he handed me my panties.

"Lesson over gorgeous. You passed your quiz. Get dressed. Mmmm, you taste good. That was a delicious lunch. That was worth wrestling a snake first to get to you."

I got dressed and he put Platt in my car. He kissed me and winked and walked away.

Platt was awake and he was griping. "What the hell was going on in my hall closet?"

"Lunch break, shut up Platt." I dropped Platt off at the cop shop and got my body receipt. Then I called Connie and Lula to see if they wanted me to pick up something for lunch. I drove through McDonalds and headed back to the bonds office.

I told the girls about Platt's big snake. Lula said, "Shit! I hate snakes. Good thing I wasn't there girl. I woulda' passed out dead cold and the fucker woulda' squeezed my ass and ate it. I like my ass dammit!" She was looking behind her at her plenteous butt. Connie and I laughed at that.

I cashed my check and stopped to get my beaver tail fixed and my nails done and then spent the rest of the afternoon at Rangeman. Right before 1700 Lester time, the sex God with the dimples showed up at my cubby. "You want to go out and get something to eat tonight?"

"Sure. Where you want to go?"

"How about Stanza's Steak House? I haven't had a good steak in a while. You?"

"No. Sounds really good and they have great desserts." He whispered, "Wear a dress and I'll pick you up at 1900 hours." He winked.

I soaped, shaved, buffed and lotioned while singing in the shower. I was excited about being with Lester tonight. I was going to have an orgasm. Guaranteed! I was having sex or something like it and I didn't even have to be in a relationship. No guilt and no problems and I liked it. I loved this other side of Les and oh boy was I learning.

I picked out a sexy little flowered dress with spaghetti straps on top and flirty ruffles at the bottom, put my hair up with loose curls hanging down, and added light makeup. The doorbell rang and I peeped out to see hot sexy Cuban guy dressed in expensive slacks and a button down silk shirt. "Yummy."

I opened the door and looked him up and down. He had on expensive Italian shoes and the slacks molded to his slim waist and ass like a glove. He was loaded with accessories too. White gold and sliver, diamond studs, chain, Rolex and rings on his fingers. He took his finger and pulled my chin up to look at his laughing eyes again. "Sorry, you look great."

"Thanks beautiful, so do you. Can I help you finish getting ready? I like that."

"Yep. I need shoes and jewelry, something that smells nice, and my bag." I went into my room and went to grab a bottle of perfume. Lester stopped me and guided my hand to put the bottle of Dolce down and picked up the bottle of Poison and took the stopper off. He turned it up and ran his finger behind my ear and then repeated the same to the other ear, my neck, and my wrists and then he lightly touched me between my breasts. Then he leaned his head down between my breasts and breathed in the scent. I ruined my panties right then and there. That was so sexy. No one had ever done this before. "Where is your jewelry?" "What? Oh here in this box."

Lester reached in and picked a pair of dainty CZ dangles and gently placed them in my ears and then picked up a little silver bracelet and slid it on my wrist. He walked to the closet and I grabbed a clutch bag. He smiled and picked up a pair of white and silver 4 inch sandals and placed his hand around my waist and led me to the chair. He went down on his knee and repeated that same sexy ritual that he had done several nights ago. My eyes were closed and I was leaning forward breathing in his scent and he smelled so damn good. "Mmmm…Armani Code," I whispered. He chuckled.

"Come on beautiful, I'm hungry." I stuffed a few things in my bag, left Rex a treat, and we went out the door smiling at each other. Lester was all gentleman. He opened doors for me and gently guided me with his palm to the small of my back. He handed the host a large tip and asked for a booth in a quiet part of the restaurant.

Like Ranger, he sat with his back to the wall. Being aware of your surroundings was an Army Ranger trait and to be honest it had always made me feel safe when I was with these guys. I cared a lot for my sweet Merry Men and it made me smile. Lester looked at me and asked what I was thinking about. "Nothing, really."

The waitress came and Lester ordered us a bottle of red wine and an appetizer of oysters. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "What?" He grinned at me. "What are you going to order?" he asked?

"Mmm..I think the bacon wrapped filet mignon with a baked potato with lots of butter and sour cream. Definitely this double chocolate filled decadent cake for dessert He smiled at me. "You?" I asked.

He said, "I think I'm going with the New York strip and baked potato with steamed vegetables."

"Kay Ranger. Any dessert with that?" I snarked.

"Yes. I like it before the main course. Take off your panties now."

Gulp.

"I can't sit in this restaurant with my doodah exposed!" I whispered.

"Your what?"

"My doodah!"

"Steph there is no such thing and I can see that I need to change my lesson plan a little. If you want a man to touch you, are you honestly going to ask him to touch your doodah?"

"I…ahh…well no…that's not very sexy."

"Exactly. Remember the imagination and the sound of your voice and your words can almost bring a man to cum just like a woman. Now if you wanted me to touch you what would you say?"

"I would say, 'touch my pussy'?" "Better," he said.

He pulled my hand to his growing bulge in his Armani slacks. "What would you call this?"

I snorted, "Weenie."

"Steph, I do NOT have a weenie." This was fun. "Okay peepee."

"Steph?"

"Doodle." Eyebrow raise.

"Ding Dong."

"Steph, don't make me have to punish you." I giggled.

"Bird."

"What?" "You know, like bird in the bush." I waggled my finger and giggled again.

Then he laughed and tickled me breathless until the waitress came back to bring the appetizers and take our order.

Les took an oyster and placed it to my lips. "Suck this gorgeous." I did exactly what he asked. I took one and placed it to his with my finger inside his mouth. "Suck this harder," I said. Big wolf grin and he did just that and sucked my finger hard. "You are a sexy, naughty girl, beautiful and I love it."

He looked in my eyes with his smoldering golden ones. "To turn a man on you want to use the real anatomy words or the dirty versions." He took my hand and led it back to his lap. "Penis or cock, dick, prick." He put his hand between my legs. "Pussy, cunt, snatch or vagina." He ran his finger gently down the side of my breast. "This?"

"Girls." He sighed.

"Headlights, sweater puppies?" I giggled.

"No and no boobs or boobies or jugs." He covered his action with his arm and gently pinched my nipple. "Men like tits, breasts, nipples."

Then he reached underneath me and rubbed his finger against my…"What the heck are you doing?"

"Steph, that is an erogenous zone and deserves proper attention and a proper name, too."

"I have a name for it. It's called butt stuff and I don't go there." I glared at him.

"No; ass, anus, bum. Say them Steph, because we will go there before these lessons are over."

"No way buster!"

"I thought you trusted me?"

"I do. I have not had a reason not to so far."

"Then just continue to trust. I won't hurt you. All I want to do is show you pleasure beyond what you ever dreamed because I care about you."

"Ugh, okay, anus." He tickled me breathless again.

We ate our salads and the oysters and drank wine and laughed until our food came. Right before our entrees came I put my hand around the back of his neck and brought him to my lips. "Thank you Les, for your friendship and love."

He looked uncomfortable for a second. "Oh I'm sorry Les. I didn't mean…oh shit…please don't think…crap!"

Our food then came and Les grinned at me and I knew we were okay. He leaned in and kissed me gently. "It's all good beautiful."

Okay, near miss. I thought this was supposed to be non-emotional and no relationship stuff.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lester's POV **

When she kissed me and thanked me for my friendship and love I was shocked. It made me uncomfortable because I didn't want to fall in love with her. That was my goal. This was not going to be easy any longer. How could any red blooded male not be in love with this woman. I wanted to forget everything and whisk her away and make her mine forever. But, I couldn't. That wasn't the plan.

**Stephanie's POV **

When we got to my apartment I asked him if he was coming in and he kissed me hard with lots of tongue and said, "See you tomorrow Beautiful." Crap, so much for that guaranteed orgasm.

I got up the next morning and literally broke my shower massager. Damn fucking piece of shit! I needed something; sugar, adrenaline, more excitement. I headed to the Tastry Pastry and then the bonds office and stomped through the door. Both eyes snapped up to me.

"I need something dirty Connie! Something really hard and bad! Give me something!"

Two gulps. "Ah, Stephanie are you alright? Bad like in dangerous? Are you sure?" Connie asked.

"Auntie Flo come to visit and smack your ass girlfriend?" Lula asked.

"Give me something nasty and give it to me now!"

Lula said, "Girlfriend that fine ass Cuban hunk gay or somethin'? I got a little street corner déjà vu vibe from you. You ain't that desperate are you? Cause I swear I'll call my Tankie and ask him to help you out. I'm your girl and nothin' worse than seein' a strung out horny bitch and you be about as tight wound as you can get."

I calmed myself. "Thanks Lula, I'm okay. Just been a dry spell; you know. Broke my damn shower massager this morning."

Both girls nodded. "Oh hell yeah. Been there and done that girlfriend," Lula mumbled.

Connie offered, "You need an adrenaline rush, then take this one," and opened a folder. "This guy does tandem jumping out of a plane. He's an instructor."

"What? Oh holy fuck!" I suddenly got hot and I snatched the file. "Okay." I went to my car and took a few breaths. I called Les.

"Lo."

"Lester do you skydive?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever done tandem?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to do it with me?"

"I want to do everything with you Beautiful."

He picked me up in his Rangeman SUV and we drove to Teterboro Airport in New Jersey. "Lester, are we going to be okay?"

He nodded and pulled me to the hangar and showed a guy inside his documentation. We were handed some jump suits and chutes and the guy pointed to a small plane. As we were headed to the plane, I recognized the skip; a really handsome young guy with a warm smile. He introduced himself and gave me a quick idea of what would be happening and told me that since Lester was certified and experienced that I would be strapped to him for the jump. Great, strapped to 200 pounds of solid muscle and sinew. Won't we drop like a rock? When we reached 10,000 feet Lester kissed my cheek. "Walk with me Beautiful." We got to the door and the instructor opened the door to whispering wind and sky. Oh shit…then Lester pushed me out.

We were freefalling and Les pulled my face toward his lips and kissed me hard. "This lesson will be the best. You always seem to jump ahead though." My skip Doug Shepherd was right behind us. Lester immediately unzipped my jumpsuit and moved his hand south. I had my hands out and was enjoying the feel of flying.

Lester whispered, "Our lives are in your hands." He ran his fingers inside my panties and said, "You come by 5000 feet and I'll open our chutes. Time starts now."

"No," I screamed, "Les!" His fingers began working. "Don't fight it Beautiful," his strong voice demanded. "You cum now!" he demanded. "I can't!" He said, "NOW!" He demanded it and I obeyed because I didn't want to be dead. I screamed with the assault of the adrenaline and the pleasure running through me. The chute opened and we lazily drifted back to the ground. I was dazed and my head was lying against his chest. Les zipped my jumpsuit and kissed my temple. We landed and Doug was gaping at us.

"Do you two have a fucking death wish?" he demanded. "I'm responsible for you!" He glared at Lester. Lester released me and I went to Doug. "You missed your court date and we need to get you re-bonded. Come with us please." His eyes narrowed at me. "A bounty hunter? What are you fucking adrenaline junkies? Not on my watch!" I nodded and he sighed. "Dammit, let me get these chutes back to the hangar and I'll go."

I couldn't help it and I thought there was a story here with Doug. He seemed to be such a nice guy. I felt guilty for what Les and I had done. We followed him to the hangar.

He finished and came back to us. "Doug, I'm going to have the bail bondsman meet us at the station so you don't have to stay in lock up okay?" He nodded and gave me a slight smile. He was tall and muscular and he had a young looking sweet face and green eyes. They were warm and friendly. I patted his arm and smiled at him. Les handcuffed him and placed him in the SUV and drove to the police station.

We picked up the body reciept and I spoke to Doug on the way out and patted his back to reassure him Vinnie would be there shortly.

Lester grinned at me. "Sister, your heart is about the biggest I've ever seen. Did you bring home oodles of stray animals when you were a kid?"

"Yep, and I found homes for all of them."

"Bet you did," and he beamed. "How about dinner and a Lester induced orgasm Gorgeous?"

"YES!" He barked a laugh. "How about Chinese?"

"Great, I want cashew chicken. I'm low on dessert though."

"I understand that when you get low on dessert you get high on hormones. That can work to enhance our lessons." I groaned.

"Then you better step it up buster because I'm on hormone overload." He pulled into the apartment and grinned. He pulled out his phone and placed our orders.

**Lester's POV**

We ate our dinner and she went into the bedroom and came out wearing a little thong and a t-shirt and crawled in my lap and pulled her legs up like a little girl. God she was beautiful.

"Teach me more, Les."

I smiled at her, and held up my one finger. "My pleasure, Gorgeous. This time I just can't promise that I won't get hard because you do things to me, okay."

"I trust you."

"Close your eyes and open your mouth." She obeyed without question. "Relax your body like I taught you before. When you relax your body and your mind before a sexual interaction it opens your mind and focuses your center where the erotic imagination begins. Then the stimuli will take you to greater orgasmic heights."

"Ready?" She moaned licking her lips.

I licked my finger and traced where she had licked very slowly. I licked my finger again and traced a line from her ear down her neck. Then I licked it again and started at her chin and ran it slowly all the way down her chest to the opening in her shirt. "Take off your shirt." She didn't question and she pulled the shirt off. Her swollen breasts were beautiful and the buds were bright pink and hard. I licked my finger again tracing wet circles around her nipple and then repeated on the other.

She was panting and her chest was heaving and her head was thrown back and I could not stop it as my cock was slowly getting hard as a rock. I knew when she felt it because she began to rock on my swollen cock.

I licked my finger again and ran it between her beautiful swollen breasts down to her navel and drew small circles there. She was rocking faster and I felt myself wanting to come. "Slow down," I whispered. I licked my finger and ran slow circles on the inside of her thighs. Her thighs were vibrating with excitement and her mouth began moving. "Shh, wait." I slowly put my finger inside her thong and rubbed down her slit and fuck, I almost lost it, she was so wet for me.

Her whole body began vibrating in response. I whispered, "We are going to come together. Are you ready? Now you can rock baby."

She started to rock again and I slid my finger back into her panties and circled her clit and gently squeezed and rolled it in my thumb. "Now."

She exploded in my hand and my cock answered. She yelled out and I gasped and exploded with everything I had. My God, if she did this to me without penetration, what would she do to me with it?

She slumped in my arms and I held her. I looked down to see a couple tears rolling down her face.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No. You give and you haven't taken anything really. Everybody in my life has always taken and never given anything in return," she sobbed. Oh fuck, this wasn't good. How could you ever hurt a woman like this?

I put my arms around her and held her. "Steph, I would love to give more and I don't want to hurt you. I adore you. You deserve to be adored." Fuck, I didn't just adore her.

It had been a long boring day at work and I was currently lounging on her bed while she showered. She walked into the bedroom after her shower with a towel wrapped around her and said,

"So, what's on the menu for tonight? I admit this is the only thing I look forward to every day now. It's like getting therapy and it empties all the negative stuff from my head."

"You, Gorgeous, are a fast learner and you take to it with abandon. That's why you enjoy it so much. That's why I enjoy you so much."

"How do you feel about being naked tonight? We can place some candles for light. Do you trust me?"

"Okay, I think. I'm a little self-conscious. Always have been. Guess it's the Burg upbringing."

"Don't be. You're beautiful and you should be proud and comfortable with your body. This lesson will help. Let's get the candles."

She brought four candles and I lit them and placed them around the room. I turned to Steph. "Ready, baby?" She nodded.

I took a breath. This was going to be a hard exercise for me. "I want you to slowly pull your towel off without revealing everything at once. Disrobing is part of the sensual experience. The visual stimulation starts the sensual processes in the brain. Let your imagination think about the way that I feel as I watch you. Watch your partner's arousal."

She had removed her towel like she was doing a slow strip tease. When she released her breasts and I saw her hard rosy tipped nipples I wanted to touch them. Tonight is going to push me to my limits and I'm very good. "How do you feel, aroused?" I asked. She nodded.

She was beautiful standing there naked by the glowing candle light. "You look gorgeous baby. Now I want you to come to the end of the bed and lay down with your butt at the end here." She lay down looking up at me.

"Tonight is about self-exploration and new erogenous zones. Now roll on your side for a couple minutes." I lay down behind her. I moved my thumb over her forehead and rubbed circles.

"Now you can start your relaxation exercise." In a minute I felt her go limp. "The orgasm starts in the brain, here." Then I moved my thumb down to the base of her spine and began to rub slow circles there. "Then it builds from here in men and women." She moaned. I rubbed up and down her spine and she was groaning.

"Now roll back over on your back and I'm going to touch you with my hands only to move your legs." I got on my knees on the floor and picked her legs up and placed them over my shoulders. My God, I could see how wet she was. I wanted to shed my pants and plow my cock into her juices so badly.

"Take a finger and draw a line from behind your ear slowly down to your collar bone and then to your breast and then circle your swollen nipple slowly." She did as I instructed and her stomach arched at the new sensation.

"Now dip your finger in your pussy juices and go back to rubbing circles around your nipple." I watched as she didn't hesitate and bucked slightly at the erotic sensation the wet finger and my instruction was creating. My cock was rock hard and ready to explode.

"I want you to repeat this with your other finger and breast." She was beginning to vibrate. She was ready. I took my thumb and gently dipped it in her pussy juices and placed it next to her rectum. She didn't flinch, instead she groaned. I began slow sensual circles and I felt her contracting next to my thumb. She groaned.

"Take your finger and run it over your stomach and rub slow circles around your navel." I dipped my finger again and went back to the slow rimming. She began bucking.

I slowly moved my finger directly over her rectum. "Stephanie, move your finger slowly down to your clit and make the circles." She was arching her back and the moans became louder. Her legs were twitching.

"When I say now, you are going to squeeze your clit and you're going to take my thumb inside of you. You are going to take your muscles and pull my thumb inside." I put gentle pressure on her. "Now baby, take it in."

She did and when she took my thumb she screamed and began shaking and I held her there while she continued to spasm. Finally her body went limp. I gently let her legs down and kissed her little belly.

"You did so good baby. The more you give to it, the more you get out of it." I lay down next to her. "You're really glowing now," I grinned. You're so beautiful."

She turned her head and looked at me and smiled. "You told me it wouldn't be bad and it wasn't."

"That's because for your first time, you had the power and the choice." Les, I want to see you. I want you to show me the places on your body like you have mine. Will you let me touch you?"

I groaned. "I would like nothing better. But, if I let you, then it becomes give and take. A sexual relationship. Have you considered that?"

"No, I just thought of it as part of my learning." I laughed and kissed her. "God, you're wonderful Gorgeous. You sure?" She nodded.

I slowly disrobed while she watched and I settled next to her.

She said, "Wow, you're beautiful Les. You have a nice one, too." I didn't think my cock could get any harder. It grew.

She put her thumb on my forehead. "So it starts here and then your spine, so show me some other places on you."

"Men's earlobes are sensitive, kissing on the eyelids and the nape of the neck." She left butterfly kisses on my eyelids and ran her thumb down my ear and neck. "A man's feet and hands are sensitive. Partners can exchange sensual massage with each other before making love and it very much enhances the experience. We can do massaging tomorrow night if you like. I'll stop and get us some scented oils."

"That sounds wonderful. Where else?" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"The back of the knees are sensitive, the inside of the thighs. The abdomen. Specifically the section between the navel and the groin."

She put her thumb under my knee and rubbed and then moved it to the inside of my leg and pulled upward. My cock began to twitch and I closed my eyes to control the coming orgasm. When she surprised me and dropped kisses across my lower abdomen, I bucked and groaned. "Baby, I'm sorry but I'm going to cum soon. I'm not going to be able to hold it back much longer. You can make a man come without touching his cock and you are going to be very good at it."

She giggled. I wanted to roll over and grab her and have my way with her right then. "You're exhausting my control. A man only has so much," I grinned.

"What next, Les?" I groaned, "Woman. The scrotum and the perineum. It's the area between the scrotum and the anus. It's loaded with nerve endings and massaging this area can heighten the orgasm. The other area is the anus. I showed you tonight how sensitive those nerve endings are at the opening. The last is the head of the penis, specifically underneath the tip."

She moved her thumb to my scrotum. "Open your legs Les," she said." I did what I was told. "I never wanted to do any butt stuff. Dickie my ex always wanted to try and force me. Tonight felt so different than what I expected." Then she started to stroke under my sack and I saw the first beads of cum on my tip.

"Your ex was an ass and knows nothing about women or the art of making love. You don't have to have a cock there if you're not comfortable. You can gently use the zone to enhance your orgasm. That is usually normal and comfortable for both partners. Trust with your partner is key to the enjoyment."

"I trust you Les. Have you ever done it there?"

"Many times. You would be surprised how many women enjoy it. If done right, there is no pain and it leaves hands free to enjoy other sensations at the same time. The orgasm can be explosive."

"Have you ever done that kind of play in your…you know?"

"Say the word Steph."

"Okay, anus." She blushed.

I grinned. "Yes, it was part of my training. I've had penetration and it felt good. The prostate is kind of like the G-spot. Penetration and ejaculation at the same time are also explosive." She had a shocked look on her face.

"I thought men didn't…?"

Men do in some situations and I'm not talking gay men. I'm talking bonding with Alpha males. Female partners do and sex toys are perfectly acceptable between trusting couples. "Does this shock you Gorgeous?" She continued to absently rub me.

"Well yes…Uh no… I don't really know. A few days ago before I had these experiences with you I would have probably been shocked and appalled, but after all you've shown me, I guess not. Probably guys like the Dick are responsible for women not being open about sex and exploring it."

"Exactly Steph, you get it. Does anything we have done feel dirty to you?" She shook her head no. "What did it feel like?"

"I told you earlier. Like therapy, like releasing pain and tension from my body. What you do to me is wonderful."

I took her other hand and kissed it. "There is so much to enjoy baby and you are the perfect partner." Then she shocked me and took her finger and dipped it in her juices and placed it next to my rectum and began rubbing. Then she took her other and placed it on the tip of my cock and squeezed and I shivered and erupted. I yelled out my release and it kept coming. It shot all the way up my chest and she kept rubbing my tip and anus. I was still groaning and twitching for several minutes.

I lay there breathing hard and looking at her. I grinned "If it's possible to die from an orgasm, you would be a killer." Stephanie giggled. She was making patterns in the semen on my stomach with her finger. God I think I'm in love with this woman. "Come on and let's take a shower."

We took turns washing each other and gave each other another orgasm using more than just one finger. It was beautiful.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Lester's POV**

I was officially over the line now and there would be no going back. Give and take meant relationship. It didn't really matter if there was penetration now except that if we didn't it might turn the tables in this. Penetration meant something to men. It would mean something to Ranger. He had kept her at arms length for years though. Why?

I stopped by Steph's cubicle before lunch to she if she wanted company. "We on for tonight Beautiful?"

She gave me a beaming smile. "You bet," she winked at me and kissed me on the cheek.

I watched her get up and go to the lounge. I was already starting to think of her as my girl. Dangerous thoughts. I wanted her to be mine. Shit Lester, this is not good.

Tonight would be different. There would be more than one finger touching Stephanie. This would be the hardest so far. Tonight I was going to take her to a place not many women get to go. I had stopped and purchased some scented oils for the massage. I brought an extra blanket and lay it over the bed to prepare. I purchased new candles to place around. Tonight would give extreme pleasure to both of us. Stephanie turned out to be my tantric muse. I loved her for trusting me with abandon.

I prepared her bedroom and took her hand.

"Steph, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Lester. What do you want me to do?" Perfect answer I thought.

"I want you to go to the bathroom and void your bladder and in a little bit I'll tell you why I asked. Okay?" She didn't question at all. She just headed to the bathroom.

She came back. "Tonight I'm going to be naked with you. Is that alright?"

"Yes, I'm very comfortable with you now Les. Do you want me to undress now?"

"Would you like to undress each other tonight?" Her eyes got wide.

"Yes, I would."

"Come here then and take my shirt off. I'm going to tell you how to undress me to arouse me. Ready?" She nodded.

"When you remove a man's clothing you can graze the erogenous zones and he can be at full sexual arousal by the time his clothing is gone. It's visual and very erotic. Remember the zones?" She nodded.

My God did she remember. She removed my shirt and touched my collarbone and grazed my nipples gently. When she pulled it up to remove it she lingered at my waist and my abs. Then she ran her hands around my waist and caressed me at the bottom of my spine.

I kicked my boots off as she began to unzip me. It was slow and when she went to pull my cargos down she ran her hands down my ass and my thighs all the way down my legs. Then she looked at my boxers and grinned. She stuck her hands inside first in front close to my cock and then moved around to my ass and slid them down. I was at full-blown arousal by the time the boxers dropped at my feet.

She looked proud of herself. I reciprocated by removing her clothes touching all of her erogenous zones along the way. I grinned because she was swaying and moaning before I finished.

"I want you to kiss me and find my tongue and I want you to suck it hard." She did exactly as she was told and we both gasped hard.

She pulled back and looked at me and then kissed me again with abandon. I found hers and sucked it hard. She began to shiver.

"Lay down on the bed baby." I took the scented oils and massaged her from her neck all the way to her toes and I paid special attention to her hands and her feet and her back. She was moaning with pleasure and bucking her torso toward me. She was gasping and her body was humming.

"Now comes the best part. I am going to give you something that not many women experience. I wanted you to feel comfortable and that is why I asked you to void your bladder. This is the most powerful orgasm a woman can attain. It will feel like your bladder is voiding but it's like a male ejaculation. It's not urine. So, when it comes, you have to let it go." Her eyes were huge.

"Do you trust me?" She sighed and nodded. "Then lets do your relaxation exercise again." In a minute, "Ready Steph?" She nodded.

I took my middle and ring finger palm up and inserted them into her vagina. She bucked and I steadied her with my other hand. I felt until I found the dense spongy spot I was looking for inside her.

I began to move my hand up and down paying attention to her expression.

When she gasped and began squirming then I knew I had the spot.

I whispered, "When it comes, even if it feels like you're voiding, you have to let it go, so trust me. It will be worth it to let go." I continued my ministrations and began massaging her clitoris.

She breathed, "Stop, no don't stop. Please Lester, I'm going to...please." She was writhing under my hands and I held her.

"Let it go baby. It will change your life." I pressed harder and firmer and moved my fingers faster and she screamed and kept screaming and her legs quivered and she was grabbing at the pillows and the headboard and me; anything she could hold on to. Then she finally let go and released a spray of her own cum into my hand and I grinned. I was proud of her. She was frantically clenching my fingers with her inner muscles. I wanted to release my own ejaculation her reaction was so powerful. She was panting and breathing hard and still writhing. I gently held her belly to still her.

"You okay Gorgeous?" She looked at me with shocked glazed eyes.

"What the hell was that Lester? What did you do?"

I grinned. "It's called female squirting. Like a male ejaculation." I showed her my hand. "You did this."

She was shocked and then looked embarrassed. "That's how it feels when you do that? It felt like I was going to pee on you. I'm…I don't know how I feel about that."

I grinned. "That's why I told you to void. Like me, those female juices end up in the urethra and you ejaculated. It's the most powerful ejaculation a female can have. The point is that you trusted and you let go. How did it really feel?"

"Wow. Well it certainly took me by surprise." She reached over and grabbed my erection. "I want you to experience the same thing. Can I do it with my mouth?"

"That's a different lesson," I grinned.

"You can massage me like I did you. If you massage harder in the perineum area and stimulate my cock or my anus with other hand you'll have no problem getting me off. If you kiss me while you work it will stimulate my imagination as well. Kiss me Stephanie."

She straddled my waist and just her juices spreading against my abdomen made me even harder thinking about what it would feel like being inside of her. She took the massage oils and rubbed them on my chest and then lay down against me and rubbed the oil in with her breasts and erect nipples. "Shit Gorgeous, what you do to me." She leaned down and kissed me breathless.

She dipped the fingers in the oil and worked my perineum and I writhed beneath her ministrations. "She said, I'm sorry Les...but I have to!"

She suddenly rose up to sink herself down on my cock and I grabbed her at the last minute. She was whimpering, "Please let me Les. I need it."

"Baby, those are words that I have dreamed of hearing since I met you. But, this is not the time. It will change everything between us and will change what you and Ranger have. Are you prepared for that?" She stopped then. Her head was down.

"Don't get me wrong. I want nothing more than a first time with you, but it won't be like this. I want to make love to you and give

us both a memory."

She had a couple of little tears running down her beautiful cheeks and I kissed them. "No sadness little lover, because that's what you are to me. You just need to work this out in your head and make sure you're ready," I said. "I'll make sure you're happy and fulfilled and sated always if you become mine.

She lay over me and put her arms around me and through my hair and rubbed her hand down to my ass and rubbed it. Then she reached down and grabbed my cock and squeezed and I came.

Breathless I said, "Baby you get an A for this lesson." I took her face in my hands and kissed her gently. What a woman she is. Ranger you 'pendejo'.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Stephanie's POV**

The fact that Lester stopped me from making a mistake that could change us says a lot about his character and his friendship. He's not the person that he leads most people to believe he is. He's a good man and I love him a lot. He's been respectful and tender and caring through this whole…what?

What is this game we have been playing? Why has he invested so much of his time in the game and me with little satisfaction for himself? Ranger holds a special place in my heart. He might be Batman, but I'm just a woman. Waiting for him to decide if he wants to let me in is wrecking my life and my wellbeing. I'm just going to end up alone if I don't go on with my life. I have a lot to think about. I rolled over in my empty bed and closed my eyes.

I was bored the next day at work. I had just a few searches and the rest of the time was spent waiting. Then I got an idea. All work and no play and all that stuff.

I started looking for pictures on the Internet. I photo shopped Tank's head on a scantily clad Betty Boop. Then I photo shopped Ranger's on to a cartoon Jackass, tail swishing and butthole was winking. Then I put Lester's head on a female with huge boobs half hanging out. I found a woman dressed in a slutty nurse Halloween outfit and put Bobby's face on it. When I was happy with my pictures I went to the office email and clicked to send the pictures to all the computers in the building.

About five minutes later small chuckles began and after another five minutes they amplified to huge guffaws. Five minutes after that I heard a voice I recognized bellow, "Stephanie Plum, my office stat!"

I moseyed into Tank's office and plopped in the chair in front of his desk. The corners of his mouth were twitching.

"I don't have to ask where these unauthorized and inappropriate emails came from because I already know which computer they originated from."

"Jeez Tank, lighten up. It's not like I sent nudie pictures around the office. Except for Lester's and the boobs." His lips were twitching really badly now.

"How should I punish you for this? I can't dock your pay and I can't take you to the mats."

I batted my eyelashes. "You wanna' spank me Tankie?"

With that he busted. "Get your little ass out of my office before I really do spank you, you little shit. For the record, when I show Ranger that jackass picture you will be getting your spanking."

"Oh goody," I threw back at him. I heard him guffaw.

On the way back to my cubby I got a few thumbs up and lots of winks. Lester was waiting for me leaning up against the wall with arms crossed. He grinned. "So how bad was it?"

"Piece of cake. I broke the big guy," and I winked at him.

He barked with laughter and kissed me on the cheek. "See you tonight."

He came in with a bag of groceries and kissed me.

"What's in the bag?" His eyebrows waggled at me.

"Ready?"

He went to the bathroom and came back with a big towel and spread it on the kitchen table then told me to come over with his finger.

"Undress except for your panties." I did it and I did it fast.

"Steph, what did I teach you about undressing? Slow. You just ruined the moment for your partner."

"I can't help it. I'm really, really horny tonight. Now keep talking, keep going." A little grin spread across his face.

"Lay down on the table."

He hooked his fingers into my panties on both sides and slowly pulled them down, using his thumb to create sensations down my thighs as he took them off. I groaned. Ranger might be magic but Lester was the master of my thighs and other parts.

He took the panties, rolled them and placed them across my eyes. I heard the rustle of a bag and then shit, something cold sprayed onto my nipple. He grasped my nipple with his mouth and sucked and laved it. I nearly came off the table and he held me in place with one hand. I was vibrating already. He did it to the other nipple.

Oh, jeez, shit, he just started and I was ready to end this in a blaze of glory and hot spasms. He said, "Open your mouth."

I don't like to disappoint, especially when I'm at the receiving end of the deal. I opened wide. He rolled what I knew was an olive across my lip and popped it in. "Yum. I love olives." He chuckled, "I know you do."

Then he pulled my legs apart and put my knees up. Ohhh, dear what now?

He parted my lips, popped an olive inside me, put his mouth down and sucked that olive right out then laved my clit. I bucked like a bronco and came hard. "What the…Holy…Shit!" He gently rubbed my thighs until they stopped quivering.

"You're so beautiful when you orgasm Steph. You're so wet I want to sink my cock in you right now."

"Do it Les. Put it in now."

"Do what? Tell me what you want and where you want it."

"Put your big hot cock in my wet juicy pussy now and fuck me hard. Fuck me now Lester!"

"That's what I want to hear." He unzipped and wet his cock up and down me and omigod I closed my eyes.…Then he was gone.

Then I heard a smack and a thud, growling and a crash. Now I know there is no snake in my apartment. Ah, maybe I should look. I pulled the panties off my eyes and sat up. I shrieked….

I jumped off the table and ran to where the two men were fighting on the floor. They were both trying to choke each other. Oh, fuck what do I do. First, I pulled my panties on and then I went to the kitchen and got a cup of water, ran back, and pitched it on them.

Didn't do a damn thing. Fuck I'm going to need a fire hose they are still trying to kill each other.

I got my stun gun out. "Stop now or I will stun you both!" I yelled.

When I turned the gun on that got their attention. They roughly pushed away from each other. Both had bloody faces and lips and were red faced.

"What the hell are you doing here Ranger and when are you going to start knocking like normal people do?"

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"What did it look like Ranger?" His eyes raked me up and down, stopped at my naked breasts and then went to my eyes. There was fire there and maybe some rage lingering near the surface. Whoa, they were scary. But, I wasn't going to be intimidated. I struck a pose with my hands on my hips and tossed my hair. Over his shoulder I saw Lester grin. Uh oh, Ranger's eyes became two shades darker.

"Where the fuck is Morelli? Why are you with _my_ friend and Santos why are with _my_ woman?"

"Your woman?" I shrieked at him, "Let's back it up. Did you just hear the stupid question that you asked? You have some nerve. You made a sleazy deal with me for a one-night fuck for help with a skip and the next morning you got up and pitched me back to Morelli! Your lifestyle doesn't lend itself to relationships remember? I never really wanted to go back to Morelli."

"Get the fuck out of here Santos," he growled at him.

"No, Lester stays and you're getting the _fuck_ out! And by the way, I quit Rangeman too!"

He glared at me and headed to the door. On the way to the door he said, "Santos the jet will be ready to leave for Miami in two hours. Pack your shit and be on it." The door slammed and he was gone.

Lester looked at me. "He really did that to you? He made a deal to sleep with you? Did he actually tell you to go back to Morelli?"

"Yes he did Lester and it hurt me. That night meant something to me. What it felt like was him using me and just pitching me away like a prostitute. Then in a couple weeks he was "in the wind" again. Gone."

"Gorgeous, you got a bikini?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Pack it. Pack a bag with some pretty dresses and FMPs, some sexy lingerie and come with. You haven't had a vacation in a while." He winked at me.

"I can't. I thought about Ranger. He was angry and would probably be giving me the silent treatment or stalking me and making my life miserable. If I went, it would give him a chance to cool down. "This just might get you fired Les. I have never seen him so angry." He shrugged his shoulders. "Steph, if he fires me it'll be fine. All of the core team is wealthy. Not just Ranger. We made a lot of money on missions and we invested well. Besides, I own part of Rangeman."

"That's really great for you guys after all the danger you put yourselves in."

I packed really fast. Lester grabbed the stuff he liked out of my closet and my drawers and we grabbed Rex and left.

"You take Rex to your mothers and I will go pack and I'll meet you back here. He kissed me." "Lester, do me a favor and tell Hal to come get Ranger's car. I don't want it here." He nodded.

Lester pulled up in a black Dodge Viper SRT10. "Wow, hot car Lester."

"I thought maybe I should have my own car at the airport when we return." In another hour we were going up the ladder to the plane. Lester led me to a particular chair to buckle up until the plane took off.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Lester's POV **

Tonight turned out to be my lucky night. Finding out about that stupid deal Ranger made with Steph gave me the fuel I needed to make my move. He fucked up and I get my chance with the girl. I loved this girl!

I set her away from the eyes in the sky because this plane wouldn't turn around after we were in the air. When we got off the ground I unbuckled her. She said, Les we didn't have time to clean you up. Let's take care of your face. I nodded, "There is a first aid kit onboard. I 'll go wash my face first."

We moved to the larger lounge chairs in the middle of the plane. Stephanie gently ministrated to me, put some ointment on the cuts and bandaged me. I took her hand and kissed her. I pulled her into my lap and deepened the kiss. She put her arms around my neck. "Would you like to join the mile high club gorgeous and finish what we started in your dining room."

"I'm not doing it in that tiny bathroom Lester."

"No, right here", I laughed.

She nodded, "Yes I would." She had on a t-shirt, a little skirt and some sandals on. I was going to make by bid official but I wasn't going to get her totally naked and shame her too if she found out we had eyes on us. "Give me your panties Steph."

She slowly pulled them down and handed them to me. "Unzip me and pull my cock out." She got down on her hands and knees and did what I said and she did it slowly and she caressed me as she did it. My girl had taken to all her lessons with abandon. "Stand up and lets see how ready you are for me." I put my hand under her skirt and I was surprised to find how wet she was. I grinned at her, "Good girl, all this for me."

I sheathed myself and scooted down the chair a little and began pulling her back to me and gently eased her down on to my cock until she was sitting on me and I was buried to the hilt. She was moaning and started to move. She wanted to spread her legs and wrap her feet around my calves like in one of the exercises we had done. "Wait. Leave your knees together and squeeze me." She squeezed me hard and my breathing became harder. This was going to take control. I wanted to fuck her hard and blow my wad now she felt so good. But, I wanted her to remember this first time and wanted to give her something special.

I rubbed my hands down her thighs and squeezed them with my legs. "Rock with me. Move with me like when we dance. We began slowly moving and she was gasping. I turned her head and took her mouth and looked up at the camera and winked. Ranger was the only one that had access to this camera. My bid was almost complete. I claimed her mouth again before the powerful orgasms took us over.

Just then a dark presence appeared before us. He gave me a wicked smile. Before Stephanie knew what was happening he kneeled down and grabbed her knees and spread them and took her in his mouth while she was still impaled on me and recovering from her orgasm. She stared at Ranger between her legs at first in disbelief and then shrieked.

She thrashed trying to get up and I held her in place. The game had just changed in a big way. I locked eyes with Ranger and he nodded.

I whispered, "Stephanie, this is a good thing. Give in to it. We both love you so much." I felt her begin to relax and her hands went to Ranger's head. I began moving inside her again. "That's my girl", I whispered. After she screamed her orgasm, Ranger moved to her mouth and took her. I heard him whisper, "Proud of you Babe."

When Stephanie got up from my lap, she pushed her skirt down and lowered her eyes to the floor and went straight to the lavatory and didn't come out.

I looked at Ranger. "How did you know?"

"I know how your brain works cuz'. You think with your cock."

"The hell I do. So if your not mad then what's your plan?"

"I never commited to her because I was afraid of getting killed and leaving her alone. I always wanted her and I wanted Morrelli out of her life for good first. I'm not mad at you for seeing to her needs while I was gone. I know you love her. If she would agree to have us both in an unorthodox way for life then I think we could all be happy. I would share her with you. Could you do the same?"

"Hell yeah! I'm invested. I love that girl."

**Stephanie's POV**

Oh shit, oh shit! What the hell just happened? Instead of beating us both into pulp or sending us to a third world country, Ranger had showed up on this plane for a threesome. I'm a slut. My mother is right. I'm messed up, no good, damaged. What am going to do now? I'm trapped on an airplane with these two testosterone loaded, sex fueled alpha males. I closed my eyes. I'm back in my not so safe apartment. Oh, please let me be back in my apartment when I open my eyes. Then there was a knock on the door and I jumped. "Oh fucking shit!"

I heard a chuckle. "Babe, please come out."

"Go away Ranger! I'm staying here until we land and then I'm buying a ticket straight home and I'm going to forget this ever happened. You forget it too and we're good. Okay?"

He laughed. "We are more than good and no, I won't forget this. I love you and what just happened is the answer to one of my biggest worries with us. Please come out."

"What? Are you nuts? Did you lose a screw while you were gone? Go away…Shoo."

He guffawed. "Please come out, Steph. I'm tired and I want to lay down with you and talk. I love you."

"Steph?" It was Lester. "Please come out so we can talk. We both love you so much and every thing is going to be okay."

"Nope…Your both on drugs or something. I think I liked it better when you were beating the crap out of each other. That's normal and this is not. Please, I just want to go home and hide for a couple years." Laughter.

"You two have PTSD or something? Your twisted right now. Kinky sex starved. Go away, I'm afraid. Can you get my phone. I really need to make a phone call?"

"Okay." That seemed a little too easy, right?

"Here is your phone Babe." Dammit what did I do? I opened the stupid door and a hand snaked through and grabbed me and began pulling me to a room in the back of the plane.

"No!", I screamed and started fighting.

"Stephanie! We are not going to hurt you or take advantage of you. Anything that happens from here forward is your choice. You have the control. I promise. Please trust me", Ranger said.

I looked in his beautiful chocolate eyes and nodded. When he said please and trust me together, I caved. Lester was in the room lounging on the bed and he put his arm out to me.

"Come on beautiful. We are just going to talk."

Ranger walked me to the bed and I sat down two inches from the edge. No freaking way was I laying down. I was tense and I was confused and afraid. I was way over my head and my comfort level.

Lester gave me the come here finger. I gave him the no way head shake. "Babe, you can trust us." He took my face in his hands and kissed me breathless and then sat down next to me.

"Stop! please, I don't understand this." I choked and tears erupted.

Ranger touched my face. "Babe, I love you so much and one of my biggest issues with a relationship with you was the fact that my work could leave you alone and hurt. If you love my brother and my blood cousin, Lester then I don't have to worry any more. You love us both and you can have us both. I know that you can love more than one man. I've seen it in you before. Will you be ours?"

I felt dizzy. The room was spinning and then, oh poop; everything went black. I heard voices. "_What are we going to have to do to get her over the shock and guilt." "Give her time and love her. She's a_ _Burg girl and just that is a huge hurdle for her. No doubt she loves us and I think she can do this."_

I opened my eyes. "Ranger, I have loved you since I met you. You are my best friend. Lester, you have been my rock and my teacher and best friend while Ranger was away. I love you both very much and in different ways. I just don't think I can do this."

Ranger and Lester looked at each other. "You get all the time you need to think about this Babe." Just then the pilot announced we were landing. We got up and buckled into seats in the cabin. I was sitting in between them. They both took one of my hands and squeezed. I was freaked out and full of adrenaline. Sugar and especially sex wasn't going to help right now. No, no sex. I'm swearing off sex. I needed more adrenaline and fast. I was freaked out and crazy afraid. Burg girls didn't have threesomes.

Ranger had a Mercedes waiting for us and we stopped for take out on the way to to Ranger's Miami house. It was a beautiful house on the beach. Ranger led us in and to the kitchen. We unpacked the food and sat down at the table. It was quiet.

I pushed my food back. Ranger, "I need tonight to myself please."

He nodded. He showed me upstairs to a beautiful room and bath. I crawled into bed with my clothes on and waited it seemed for hours until the house was silent. I grabbed my bags and tip toed out of the room and to the front door. I knew my prints had been scanned already into the advanced security system. It wouldn't alert or wake them up. I scanned my thumb and ran to the front gate and scanned again. One last look back and I was on my phone calling for a cab to the airport.

I called Lula as soon as I deplaned in New Jersey. "Sorry to wake you Lu but, I need a ride from Newark airport home."

"No problem girlfriend I'm dressed. I'll be there soon."

Lula pulled up to the curb outside the airport in about an hour after I had collected my bag. I got in the car.

"You gonna' tell me why your coming in off a flight this morning?"

"Can't yet Lu. It's real complicated. Let's go to the bonds office. I need some ass to kick. What about you?"

"Kick it, shoot it, don't make me no never mind. We gone."

I smiled at her. She was exactly what I needed this morning.

TBC

There was some confusion about whether Ranger showing up on the plane was planned. It was not really planned by any of them. Ranger just knows Lester very well and changed his mind about being angry. Lester just took a non verbal queue from him that they were okay. Let's face it. Men are different animals than women. We like to verbalize our thoughts, they don't have to. Ranger just waited to catch them unawares and compromised to make his own bid. hehe


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

We stopped for doughnuts and coffee and went in the bonds office. "Hey Connie. Got anything good for us?"

"Um, got one for you guys. A B&E."

"Connie, I'm begging you, don't you have anything bigger you're holding?"

"Oy, here is one I was holding for Rangeman." Lula and I rubbed our hands together and snatched the file. A Dexter Lawrence, an assault with a deadly weapon. "Oh boy, ready Lula?"

"Fuck yeah girl. Locked and loaded."

Connie raised her eyebrows. "You girls be careful, okay?"

We both grinned at each other and nodded. This was going to be fun and get us a good paycheck.

We got in Lula's car and headed to the address on the paperwork. I got out and knocked on the door. I reached behind me and went to grab my...Oh shit. I wasn't packing anything. In my excitement, I had totally forgotten to stop at my apartment and get my weapons and cuffs.

The door opened and I asked, "Are you Dexter?" in my nicest voice ever.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Ah, you missed your court date and we need to…" He reached out and pulled me through the door and slammed it.

"You're a fucking bounty hunter?" I gulped and then he slammed his hand into my face and kept beating me until I heard Lula cursing and a shot. Then another shot. Then bam, lights out.

When I came to, Eddie was talking to me. "Steph, can you hear me? The EMT's are going to take a look at you. I'm going to help you up."

"Hey Eddie," I tried to smile. "Did we ge..thu..fu..er?" He grinned. "Yeah you two got him. He's got a couple bullets in his ass."

"Cool. We..go..get..ar..body.. re..ceipt. Gon..be..a..doozy."

He chuckled. "I'm sure it will be but, right now we've got to get you looked at."

I felt myself being lifted and walked to the bright lights of the ambulance. Lula was there talking on the phone. "We..got..the..fu..er..Lu?"

"Fuck we did girlfriend. Come get yourself doctored up."

"Kay."

They wanted to strap me to the gurney and take me to the hospital. I told them no way. No bullet holes, no knife wounds, I was okay. They wiped the blood away and checked me over and then reluctantly let me go. Eddie took our skip and booked him with some new charges. We followed him and got our body reciept and then Lula dropped me off at my apartment. She said, "I'll take care of the receipt girl. I'm worried you might not be able to get out of bed tomorrow. You look kind of like shit warmed over girl."

My lips and face had swollen really bad but, I still got a glare out. "Fank..awot..I..be..ok..Lu." I dropped my bloody clothes and fell into bed.

I felt a tingle and my eyes slammed opened. I tried to get out of bed fast, but my body was not cooperating. I was rocking like a turtle trying to flip over when the hand snaked around my waist, I cried out in pain. The light was snapped on.

Ranger looked at me and a string of curses came out of his mouth. "What the fuck happened to you, Babe?"

"Fu..u..sown..wyk..Moweli,..I..fine..plea..go."

"Hell no I'm not going."

"Yu..go..now!"

"No!"

"Dis..my..life..yu..don..own..me! Yu..don..use..me..yu..can..mak..me..do..stuf..get out!"

"Babe, is that what you think? We used you? That is so far from the truth. Please can we talk?"

"No..yu..go! Yu..kink..per..bert!" He sighed and grinned.

"I can see this is going to take a while and I am not a kinky per..bert." He shook his head. "I'll go if it makes you more comfortable."

Pain woke me up the next morning. "Hell, shit, and fuck me." There was a note on the nightstand and a pill. It simply said, "Bobby sent this for you. Take it and rest, Love you R." I took the pill and got in the shower. By the time I was finished, I felt pretty good. I went to the kitchen and found a set of car keys on the counter. I pulled on my clothes and grabbed my weapons and a kitchen knife. I headed to a used car lot with my insurance check and bought a used Toyota Fortuna SUV. I gave the keys to Ranger's Porsche to the manager and told him that a guy dressed in all black would be by to get the keys. He looked at my beat up face and crazy eyes and nodded. I called Rangeman and told the control room to send some guys to the lot to pick up the car and then I headed to the bonds office.

I walked in and Connie and Lula both said, "Damn girl!"

"What the fuck are you doing here you crazy white woman?" Lula demanded.

"Need..a..skip. What..u..got..Con?" She looked at me bug eyed.

"Nu, uh. Girlfriend."

"Uh, Huh girl..fwen. Wha..u..got..for..Wange..man?"

She wouldn't say but, her eyes betrayed her and she glanced down at a folder and I reached out and snatched it and ran out the door and to my car. I saw a black SUV turning the corner and put my car in gear and sped away. "Fu..ers!" I growled. When I thought I was clear of a tail I pulled over. "Le..see..wha..do..go..ere? Oh goody."

I drove to the skip's place of business and grabbed my knife and stuck it in my belt and got out and waited behind the vehicle with the plate listed on the paper work. Garth Finton, burglary and attempted rape, was going down. "Fu..dis..bitc..Gart!"

When he went to stick the key in the truck I came from behind the bumper and surprised him. "Yu..Fug..tive..u..com..wit..me..Gart!" He looked me up and down and then snatched my knife while kicking out at me. I stumbled back and he reached in and sliced me in the side. I reached back and pulled my stun gun and flipped the on button. "You goin' down fu..er," I growled. He went to slice me again and I stunned him. I cuffed him and drug him to my car. I hurt like hell, but thankfully Bobby's pain pill hadn't completely worn off. I took him to the station and got help to get Finton inside and shuffled in to get my receipt.

When I came out Lester was there. He looked me up and down. "Steph, what the fuck are you doing? Are you aware that you're dripping blood?"

"I good..go..way."

"No! You're coming with me." He grabbed my arm.

I screamed. "Yu..don..tu..me..I..go..now!"

"Jesus Steph. I love you and your hurt. Please let me help you."

I turned and shuffled to my SUV and got in and drove home. I showered and wrapped a towel around my bleeding side and fell into bed.

I woke to a gentle voice saying, "Steph, it's Bobby. Please let me take a look at you.

"I..goo..Bob..Than..u."

"No, you're not. You're bleeding and it needs to be stopped and probably sutured. Please let me help you."

"Yu..no..gon..lee..me..alon..r..u?"

"No, I can't in good conscience leave you like this. I'm a medic and you're hurt."

"Oh, fur..crwyn'..ou..wowd..jes..do..it!" He chuckled and pulled the blanket and the towel away.

"I'm going to clean this and numb it to suture it." I felt a prick and then it didn't hurt anymore. He sutured it and put the bandage on and left me a clean dry one and some pain pills.

"Dis..wa..u..lef..dis..mornin? Caus..day..good." He chuckled.

"Yes, day are good. Steph, do you need to talk about something? Is something bothering you?"

"Nope, aw..good. Nite..Bob." I thought I heard voices before I fell back to sleep.

My heavy eyes opened and then, "Aw..fu..da..urts." I grabbed one of Bob's little white pills and headed to the kitchen. I ate the pill and headed to the shower. Before I got out the little pill was taking effect.

"I..goo..to..go..now." I grabbed my weapons and and headed to the bonds office.

When I walked in Connie and Lula looked at me bug eyed again. I dropped the receipt on Connie's desk. "Gim..me'..nudder..wun.. Con. I..on..a..row."

Lula looked at my eyes. "Are you fuckin' high girlfriend?"

"Nu Uh. What make..u..say dat?"

"Cause' them eyes be as glassy as hell. What the fuck is goin' on with you crazy little white bitch." She put her hands on her hips and tapped her toe.

"Nuttin'."

"Con, where..u..good skips?" She shook her head no, but her eyes flashed down to a folder on her left. I snatched it and ran out of the office.

I heard both women say, "Dammit!" as the door closed behind me.

When I started my car, a black Porsche rolled up behind me and I slammed on the gas and raced away. I cut through two alleyways and ran two yellow lights and a red one before I lost him. My heart was racing. Oh boy, this was fun. I found a place to pull over and checked my folder.

"Goody, goody!"

I pulled up to the Stark Street apartment. "You..gon..down..pim." I went to the third floor and knocked. A dark skinned punk with gold teeth came to the door in his boxers, smoking a joint. "You Darnell Reece?"

"Who the fuck is askin' bitch?"

I reached back and pulled my gun and aimed it between his eyes.

"You comin' with me Darnell and I don' like bein' called no bitch."

Then I saw a flash from behind him and I snaked my arm around his neck and pulled hard and pitched him out the door and then kicked him down the stairs. Love this adrenaline mixed with the pain pill. I really am fuckin' wonder woman bitch! Then I heard another pop and something stung me in my shoulder. Ow! Dammit! I grabbed the door and pulled it closed. "Fu..dat..urt!"

I ran down the stairs and pulled out my stun gun and zapped Reece before he knew what was happening. I cuffed him and drug him to my car door keeping an eye on the top of the stairs. I think I scrubbed some skin off his sorry face. "Sorry..bout..dat..bitch!" I pitched him in the back seat.

I drug him up the stairs of the cop shop panting and growling. The cops hanging around were staring open mouthed and dumbfounded. There was silence in the station as I waited for my body receipt. I looked around. "Some..bod..die..up..in..ere..or..what?" That got grins and heads turned.

Good thing Morelli wasn't here or his phone would have been ringing off his belt.

When I walked out the back door, I groaned. I walked past them to my car. "You're trailing blood again Beautiful."

"Babe." I flipped them off with a big ass Jersey salute and got in my car and drove home.

I was barely able to stand to shower and then heading to the bed I felt dizzy and then it was lights out; again. I was sweating and dreaming that hands were grabbing at me. "No, I can't do that. Not me...Mom please don't be ashamed of me…Don't have normal choices."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When I woke up next I was in Rangers bed in his apartment. Oh shit. After three tries, I finally eased out of bed as quietly as I could trying not to groan from the pain. My shoulder and side was bandaged. I was frantically looking for some clothes when I finally gave up and grabbed one of Ranger's t-shirt and a pair of his sweat pants. I picked up the phone in the bedroom and called Lula.

"Hey girl."

"Hey girl. Please..pick..me..up..asap..outside..Rangeman."

"Be there in about ten girl. I'm real close."

I tip toed out of the bedroom and sighed my relief. There was no one there. I walked to the door and stood.

I was breathing hard. I waited about eight to ten minutes and ran out of the apartment door bare footed to the elevator and punched the button for the street level.

I ran through the street level foyer headed to the door when I heard the elevator door ding and begin to open. I pushed the outside door open and ran for Lula's car and jumped in. "Go, go. go. If you don't slam the pedal now I will dammit!" As she pulled away, I saw Ranger pull his hands through his hair and a frustrated look on his face.

Lula went a few blocks and pulled over. "I ain't goin' no further till you tell me what the fuck is goin' on girl. Spill Dammit!"

"Lula this is so hard and I'm so ashamed but you just might be the only one who might understand. I have had such a difficult time dealing with this. The only thing that has helped me was the adrenaline."

"It's that bad girl? You been tryin' to get yourself killed."

"It's that strange girl." I told her about being horny and how that accidently resulted in the game with Lester and then Ranger coming back and showing up in my dining room after his mission. I had to lift her gaping maw up two times before I even finished with what happened on the airplane.

"Damn girl! Shit! Your life could be the best porn flick double feature ever with those two hot cubans. Let me get this straight. You have two fine ass cuban dudes that love you and want to worship you and make you their wife except for the ring and satisfy your needs and make you happy. You do know that they are rich too don't you? Talk about the fairy tale plus some extra shit! Are you crazy girl?"

"Lula, I wasn't brought up that way. I have loved two men at the same time but, literally is too much. Jeez, I didn't have sex with them at the same time. I'm a Burg girl. They don't do three ways on airplanes. "

She laughed. "You lucky girl. You don't know you have the power. You set the rules and bounderies. If your not comfortable with being with both of them at the same time then you tell them. You give them separate but equal time. If they love you like they say then they will gladly accept that arrangement.

Maybe Ranger had a reason for doing what he did on the plane. Maybe he needed to let you and Lester know that everything was okay with him. I think his explanation about not wanting you to be alone if something happened to him means he really loves you. Makes sense now why he sent you back to Morrelli don't it?"

"You think so? How did you get so wise Lu?"

"Damn skippy I'm wise. I got lot's of experience and talents. Talking about it is much easier than tryin' to get yourself killed ain't it. Forget about the fuckin' Burg and be happy girl. By the way, that last skip was worth some money girl. You cuttin' into Batman's rent money now." We both laughed at that and hugged.

She dropped me at my apartment. She looked at me seriously, "Hear them out crazy girl. Have the talk. Drop the guilt." I fell into bed and it wasn't long before I felt a warm body and a hand on my back.

"Babe, we hurt you. I made a mistake letting you know what I wanted for us the way I did. We both love you and want to be with you. I thought it was the answer I've been waiting for. I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy." I rolled over and pulled him to me and kissed him.

(Evanescense 'Good Enough' was playing in the background)

"We were wrong, Babe", he breathed into my mouth.

"If you can love me separately but equally then I can agree. I can't put my head around being with you both at the same time right now."

His eyes got wide. "I'm positive we can work this out, Babe. It wasn't about the sex at all. It was about letting you know that we could share you because we want the same thing with you. We want to love you and be an important part of your life. No matter what happens I will have comfort in knowing that you'll be loved and taken care of as if it were by me. I know it's an unusual relationship, but it is what I can give you. We will be a family and we will be committed; all of us. We can be very happy."

"I'm a Burg girl. How did you expect me to react?"

"Babe, we have watched your painful struggle for three days. I knew what it was about and we were worried and just trying to reassure you. What changed your mind?"

"You can thank Lula for that. She made me talk to her and she gave me some good advice. She pulled my head out of my Burg ass."

"I'll remember that. I'll send her a new car. Any thing she wants."

"Love me now Ranger."

"Babe your beat up right now. I don't want to hurt you."

"Get me one of Bob's little white pills and I'll be fine."

He snorted. "So that's how you've been doing it. I'll get you one but we are going to be weaning you off these. They can be addictive and your going to get yourself killed Babe."

"I had fun!" He barked laughter. "No doubt. You were hopped up on adrenaline and pain killers. Damn, woman you don't disappoint and I love you."

(Bruno Mars, 'It will rain'..playing in the background)

He kissed me and kissed me and made love to me until I begged him for release. I was sated and happy when he gently kissed me one last time and told me again how much he loved me. Then he left me with my other lover.

"Lester, I love you."

"That's all I've wanted to hear beautiful. I love you so much too. You were scaring the shit out of me and Ranger you know. You've earned yourself quite the badass reputation the last fews days.

I can't wait for us to be a family. Ranger and I both have houses here and in Miami. But, you can pick whatever you like. We just want to be together with you every day and night. You may not have the ring with the big church wedding but, you'll have all the jewels we can lavish, the vows and everything that comes with them times two."

"Oh, goody." He loved me slow and sensual in his tantric way till he was driving me crazy. "Lester, will you ever fuck me hard?" He held me close and laughed. "Please fuck me hard lover boy."

"You got it beautiful. I can't wait to continue with our lesson plans. I can show you exactly how many ways there are to fuck."

He kissed me. "Mmmm. It will take a long time to get through every position and you'll be a very happy woman."

"Oh, goody, goody."

He buried his head in my hair and whispered how much he adored me and pumped me until I cried out in almost pain mixed with most fantastic pleasure.

The next morning I didn't feel guilty about waking up with my two men that I loved most in the world. I kissed Ranger and then rolled over and kissed my Lester.

TBC

There was some confusion back in chap 7 about whether Ranger showing up on the plane was planned. It was not really planned by any of them. Ranger just knows Lester very well and changed his mind about being angry. Lester just took a non verbal queue from him that they were okay. Let's face it. Men are different animals than women. We like to verbalize our thoughts, they don't have to. Ranger just waited to catch them unawares and compromised to make his own bid. hehe

Thank my beta **mandyh** for the fast chapter updates. I know she gave me nearly her whole weekend to catch up with me. She has even done the next book coming up after this one. I appreciate the reviews and all the new followers and you guests who have left me nice reviews. That keeps me writing.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Eight months later-**

**Lester's POV **

Steph waddled out to the deck of our beach house. I was grilling steaks and hamburgers. She kissed me. "Hi baby."

"Hi to you baby. How is our guy?"

"Busy and he's hungry." I chuckled.

She waddled over to Ranger's lounge chair and plopped down.

"Hey Babe. How's our boy?"

"Good, he's busy today." Ranger kissed her little belly and gave her a wicked smile. Then he grabbed her and blew raspberries all over her belly as she giggled and tried to get away from him. He caught her, held her face and kissed her. She put her fingers through his hair and told him how much she loved him.

Ranger was like a different man since we had become a family. He was happy and smiled a lot these days. My cousin had gradually become Carlos the man over these few months and permanently tucked away some of his worst demons. Steph was good for both us. She had more than enough love in her big heart to sustain us. When we started this, we didn't know that she would be more than our lover and our life. She had become our savior and rescued us from ourselves and our past. She would always be our strength and the matriarch of this unusual family.

We were happy and had decided that we wanted children after about a month together. Two months later, we were all impatiently waiting for the stick in front of us to say plus one or minus one. It was plus one. We didn't know which one of us had made this happen and we didn't care. We were all so happy we just went straight to making plans for our baby and the future.

It had been interesting these last few months. We had gone through the morning or anytime sickness with her, the hormones and mood swings. Ranger and I had gone to two different book stores and bought every book we could find on pregnancy and come up with a combat strategy. He would read the ones about the pregnant woman and I would read the ones for the new fathers to be. We had shopped with her and bought furniture and decorated every house we owned for the new baby. We had painted together, decorated together and laughed together. Our intimacy, our bond was solid and permanent.

The three of us in the OBGYN's office one day had been fun. The doctor and the ultrasound technician had been a little uncomfortable and a little curious about two men's enthusiasm at knowing what sex the child would be. When we found out that it was a boy, we went crazy with pride and excitement. We had decided that after he was born that we would find out who had fathered the little guy and after a while the next one up would get a little more unprotected sex time with our woman. All of us decided that we wanted a girl too.

After she was pregnant for a couple months and highly hormonal, she got the brave bug one Sunday and we all went to dinner at the Plum's house. She proudly announced to her family that she was pregnant and that she was in a relationship with us both, that we were a family and that she was happier than she had ever dreamed. She let them know that they could accept her choice and have a relationship with her children or not. Her Grandmother was happy for her. Her mother and father reluctantly agreed to accept it for the sake of the grandchildren. Turns out loyalty to the grand babies was a big part of the Burg creed too.

I couldn't help but grin. Seems like we all did a lot of that these day. In a little bit she came over to me and wrapped her sweet arms around my waist and smiled up at me. I leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Les."

"Love you too baby. You're my girl." I looked at her glowing face and was more fulfilled than I ever dreamed in my life and we would always be a family and Steph would never want for anything, be hurt or be alone again. There was enough love here to sustain a lifetime.

````The end`````

I want your votes on the endings. Which one tickles your fancy? Like I don't know you horny chicks! Next book up the "Getaway".


End file.
